Isabella Sanchez
Isabella "Belle" Sanchez is a con artist who moves from town to town in search of a big payoff. She tends to target rich men and uses her feminine charms to seduce them. She comes to Port Charles in hopes of finding her next score and eventually sets her sights on the newly returned Nikolas Cassadine. Early Life Isabella was raised by a single mother, who unfortunately was an alcoholic. She was neglected by Delia, who preferred the bottle over her daughter. It helped Belle nurture her independence but unfortunately anger and resentment grew along side of it. Belle couldn't wait to get out of her childhood home. She left right after her high school graduation and was determined to stay free of her mother. Clouded by her pain, Belle allowed herself to fall into an unhealthy relationship with the first man who paid her any attention. She thought herself in love and at the age of twenty was planning her wedding. Of course, this all went awry, with the groom leaving her at the altar after revealing that he cheated on her. Something hardened in Belle that day. Determined never to have her heart stomped on again, she decided to be proactive to take what she believed the world owed her. She began to con people, mostly men out of money and material goods. She was willing to do whatever it took to complete her task, creating fake identities that she threw out the window once the con was done. She would live off the fruits of her labor for awhile and then eventually need another mark. In doing this, she traveled a lot of the United States. Coming to Port Charles Belle landed in Port Charles on the heels of another successful swindle. Still living off the spoils, she checked into the Metro Court to live the good life. After a few days (filled with online shopping and spa appointments), Belle realized that she needed to start hunting down her next mark. She considered and dismissed Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton and Franco Baldwin. Needing a break from the hard work of building a con, Belle left her hotel room and immediately ran into Johnny Zacchara fixing his car. She was immediately attracted to him, not knowing that he might have made a decent mark if she had done her research. Instead she flirted heavily with him, a move that he reciprocated. The two fell into bed together and decided to began a no strings attached sexual relationship. Personality Belle can be anyone you want her to be. She can be the girl next door or the vixen from hell. She is a true chameleon and has gotten good at switching between these different personas. It is hard to get to know the real her as she has hidden most of herself behind a tough exterior. Important Relationships * Delia Sanchez: Her rocky relationship with her mother defined much of who Belle is today. Her mother's alcoholism and mistreatment helped built resentment in Belle which has mutated into feeling that the world owes her. She is no longer close with her mother. She calls her every now and then. She has also sent Delia money. But she truly views Delia as more of a parasite than a mother. Crimes Committed * Created various fake identities, including corresponding paperwork. * Using fake identities, has been married multiple times, none of which are legal * Stolen great quantities of money from various people * Accepted and kept gifts under false pretenses * Stolen various expensive items (jewelry, antiques, paintings, etc.) from targets Health and Vitals * Somewhat malnourished as a child * Once slapped by her mother * Has been roughly handled by various targets of her schemes * Once held at gunpoint but she managed to slip out of it